


This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)

by tegary



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Jealous!Thor, Loki doesn't know when to quit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, possesive!thor, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary
Summary: “So how many partners have you taken to bed?” Thor asks him over their shared breakfast one morning.Loki chokes on the tea he’s downing, and it takes him a couple moments of choking and sputtering before he regains his breath. “Why in the Norns would you ask me that?”





	This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)

**Author's Note:**

> Because HMTOD only had smut in 2/7 chapters, please indulge me in this embarrassingly kinky one-shot.

“So how many partners have you taken to bed?” Thor asks him over their shared breakfast one morning.

Loki chokes on the tea he’s downing, and it takes him a couple moments of choking and sputtering before he regains his breath. “Why in the Norns would you ask me that?” He asks when he does, dabbing at his mouth delicately with a napkin. Thor shrugs, and Loki scans his face. His brother’s never been particularly good at hiding ulterior motives, and Loki only picks up honest curiosity in Thor’s expression. Which means he only wants to know about Loki’s… _bedroom habits._ The trickster grimaces a bit and sets his teacup down.

They’re both of age, Loki by about a year, Thor by a bit longer than that. Thor’s already built up quite a reputation, from what Loki has heard in murmurs around the palace.

“He’s so attentive,” A court maid had gushed to her friend in the gardens one day, whilst Loki was tending to a little patch of Blood Root he had been cultivating. “Most men I’ve been with are just focused on their own pleasure, but his Highness…reciprocates,” And they had burst into giggles until Loki had stood up, not entirely keen on hearing about his big brother’s prowess in bed.

“Oh, Prince Loki!” They’d exclaimed, and apologized abashedly. Loki had waved them off and retreated back to his quarters, where he had resolutely _not_ pictured Thor with his head between some pretty maiden’s legs.

To be honest, Loki hadn’t ever been particularly interested in the more carnal pleasures. Of course, he knew of them, he’d received the same gentle lecture from Frigga that Thor had (“Be safe, always ask your partner for consent, make sure you always feel comfortable,” et cetera). Sex… just hadn’t ever been of importance to him. Loki was far too busy pouring over every book on seiðr and sorcery he could find, along with accompanying Odin on diplomatic missions in order to learn more of the realms which surrounded Asgard. The only time Loki can actually remember feeling any such…primal urges was actually on one of those missions, one that Odin had managed to drag Thor along on.

Loki’s brother had always been more interested in being a wartime ruler than one in times of peace. Thor was adept on the battlefield and a keen military strategist, but he had hardly any interest in matters of peacekeeping and diplomacy. This often led Odin to have Loki at his side rather than his firstborn when it came to political council, which Loki finds a bit unfair. Why is it that Thor is still more suited to the throne than Loki, when Loki studies all aspects of ruling and Thor seems to only dwell on one?

About a year prior, Loki had arrived on Alfheim with his father and brother, despite all of Thor’s great heaving and whingeing before their departure. It had taken all the willpower Loki possessed to hold his tongue and not tell Thor off for complaining about what would in the future be one of his kingly duties. After all of the mingling and merrymaking had been done at the great feast in their honor, Loki had excused himself to bed early, claiming a headache. He wasn’t _exactly_ lying, he often found himself with a throbbing at his temples anywhere that parties were involved. He’d leave that particular area of kingship to his brother.

He and Thor were sharing a room in the guest wing, though Loki hadn’t expected his brother back for a good couple of hours. He had barely gotten himself undressed and in bed when the door had swung open noisily, and he heard his brother’s voice, along with a softer, higher one. That of a female.

Oh… _oh._

Either Thor had assumed Loki was asleep or hadn’t cared, because within the next ten minutes he was deep inside the elven maiden, who didn’t seem to have any qualms about it. Loki had bit at his knuckle, thoughts racing. What an absolute _dolt,_ of course Thor would subject him to this, when had Thor ever thought about Loki’s comfort? What was he supposed to do, roll over and tell them to keep it down, as he was trying to sleep? He could see the look on Thor’s face now, hear his rushed apologies: “Oh Loki, I didn’t see you there…” “I didn’t know you were awake…” “I’m so sorry…”

He had gotten up half a mind to roll over and do just that when something must have changed, because he heard Thor moan, deep and guttural. And, for some reason Loki couldn’t attest to, his heart had leapt into his throat, nearly choking him. Thor’s next moan had Loki biting at his tongue to keep an answering noise from sneaking out. What in the Norns was wrong with him? He had shut his eyes tight against the heat building in his cheeks and tried to convince himself that what he was feeling building below the sheets wasn’t in response to his brother’s— _his brother’s! —_ noises as he fought for completion.

The great growl Thor had loosed as he came had actually drawn a little breath from Loki’s lips in response, but it was masked by the soft moan Thor’s partner had given. Afterwards, Loki had laid there, hot and trembling, Thor’s moans echoing through his head like some sort of cruel taunt. He hadn’t dared touch himself—lest he woke the bedmates sleeping in the cot beside him—so Loki eventually drifted into a troubled sleep. He woke and was out of the room before Thor and his pretty little dark-haired elven maid did in the morning.

“Loki?” Thor asks, bringing Loki out of his memories and back to the present.

“Oh, plenty,” Loki lies easily, folding his napkin up proper and placing it on his empty plate as he pushes away from the table. “They’re just quite a bit more discreet than your palace maids.”

As he walks away, Loki misses the spark of interest that flies across his brother’s face.

Thor catches up with him again in the gardens, where Loki is sat under the great rowan that towers at the center, spelling a rabbit in and out of existence. He thinks he’s finally gotten it so that he can transport the rabbit a couple feet away when Thor’s voice breaks his concentration.

“Men? Women?” He asks, and Loki heaves a long-suffering sigh, setting the rabbit down and letting it hop back off into the bushes.

“Why are you so keen on knowing my sexual exploits?” He asks, looking over as Thor takes a seat beside him. His brother is covered in a sweaty sheen, hair falling out of the half-ponytail he’s got it secured back in. He must have just come from the training yards, and Loki suddenly finds his own black nail polish needing scrutiny.

“You are my baby brother,” Thor declares, and reaches over to catch Loki in a loose head-lock. The trickster sputters indignantly and squirms against him, kicking his legs out.

“Thor, you absolute oaf, let me go! You smell like manure.” And he grimaces as he’s released, nose scrunched up in disgust. Loki smooths his clothes back out and scoots a couple more inches away from Thor. “I don’t see why that means you need to know about who I take to bed.”

“It’s because I need to protect you!” Thor defends. “Many would use the chance to lie with a prince of Asgard to their advantage. Perhaps someone may hurt you to get what they desire!”

“What, have you had a recent encounter that went that way?” Loki demands. “I don’t need protecting, Thor. I’m quite capable of defending myself.”

Thor deflates. “I know that,” He says, and he looks so sullen that Loki begins to feel a little bad for him.

“Men,” Loki says after a moment, and Thor looks up at him. “It’s been with men.” And it hasn’t, obviously, as Loki has never lain with anyone before. But he’s quite certain that, if he were to do so, it would be with a man.

“Only men?” Thor asks, but where Loki expects to find judgment, he only hears genuine curiosity.

“Only men,” Loki confirms. Something shifts in Thor’s eyes, but Loki doesn’t have enough time to place it before Thor’s back to his normal infuriatingly cheerful self.

“Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and I are going out for a pint tonight. Join us.”

“You say a pint like you’re intending to drink but one,” Loki says, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Thor knows Loki rarely indulges in alcohol, and even rarer is a time when he wishes to socialize with Thor’s group of friends. His brother is holding ulterior motives.

Loki is intrigued.

“It has been a while since I’ve gone out,” Loki drawls, and he watch Thor’s eyes light up. “Perhaps one night wouldn’t be so bad.”

They end up in one of the seedier taverns that the city outside of the palace has to offer, and Loki brings his cloak closer about his shoulders. It’s not fitting for the royal princes to be seen in a place such as this. Especially considering the fact that Loki is sure that Thor will make a drunken fool of himself at some point.

Surprised murmurs break out amongst the patrons of the bar as Thor’s entourage enters, and Loki feels a little self-conscious. It really is rare for him to accompany Thor on these outings. When he drinks with Thor, he always feels obligated to keep up with him, pint for pint. Loss of his careful control usually follows after. That’s not something Loki enjoys doing around Thor, not since he’s discovered the…baser interest he has in his older brother.

Thor settles them at a table in the back, and Loki makes polite small talk with Sif whilst the other four order their first round of drinks. Their barmaid is a pretty thing, slim with delicate, pale skin and strikingly dark curls, rare for an Asgardian. She’s exactly Thor’s type, and Loki catches Sif’s gaze and rolls his eyes when Thor leans closer to the maid and lowers his voice flirtatiously.

“I suppose we might be leaving him here, tonight,” Sif jokes, and Loki answers with another eye-roll. Out of all of Thor’s friends, he enjoys Sif’s company the best. She’s terribly bright, and can actually have an interesting conversation outside of battle tactics (unlike the Warriors Three).

When the mugs come, Loki nurses his and watches Thor charm the maiden over the rim of his glass. He glowers a bit when the heir apparent reaches out to gently touch the small of her back as she speaks, drawing her infinitesimally closer.

“Thor,” Loki speaks up, and the Thunderer’s gaze moves back to him. Something a little darker than pride trills in Loki’s chest. “You said you’d race me on our first,” He points out, moving his mug a bit across the tabletop.

“A moment, Loki,” Thor says distractedly, before turning back to the barmaid. This doesn’t sit well with the trickster, and anger rises, bitter, in the back of his throat.

“Fine,” He mutters, not expecting Thor to hear, anyways. “I’ll just find someone who will, then,” And he gets up and leaves, ignoring Fandral’s calls that he’d be happy to match Loki’s first pint.

Thor’s keen on knowing who Loki takes to bed? Then Loki’s going to give him a show. He discards his riding cloak on the bench next to Sif before straightening out the clothes he’s wearing under. It’s a simple ensemble, black leather accentuated with his signature colors of green and silver. But he knows the garments fit him well, and his tunic’s neckline dips to show off his delicate collarbones.

Pulling his hair over to rest on one shoulder, Loki saunters up to the bar and leans against the counter. He holds up a finger to the bartender when he catches her eye, and the maid sends a fresh mug sliding down into Loki’s hands.

The man Loki has his eye on is tall, with tanned skin and light hair caught in a bun behind his head. Though Loki bemoans his hairstyle choice, what really interests him are the tightly corded muscles of the man’s arms. Thor’s not the only one who has a type.

When the man calls for another full pint, Loki catches his gaze and raises his own in a toast. The man lifts an eyebrow and returns the gesture before making his way over to Loki.

“Care to match me?” Loki asks, grin just this side of inviting. The man smirks a bit back at him before leaning against the bar and lifting his mug to his lips.

“I must warn you, I’m fairly good at this,” He says, and Loki raises his own mug.

“Go easy on me,” He replies, before they both down their pints.

Loki finishes his a second or so before his partner does, and he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand delicately. “Why do I have a feeling you’ve let me win, Sir…?”

“Erland,” The man replies, setting his mug back down on the counter. “My name is Erland, Your Highness. And you should give yourself more credit. I’ll just have to show you my prowess in some…other way.”

 _Got him,_ Loki smirks.

“It’s rare to see you outside the palace walls,” Erland says conversationally, and Loki strategically angles his body towards the man, making sure his hips are cocked just so. He watches Erland’s eyes travel the length of his torso, and satisfaction crows at the back of Loki’s mind. A man’s attention is so easily won.

“Sometimes the palace can become…stifling,” Loki drawls, tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. Erland’s attention is immediately drawn to his mouth. He’d been unsure of his skills in seduction, but obviously Loki’s watched enough courtesans at work to pick up just enough. “It’s hard to find someone who’s willing to have a little fun.”

“Everyone’s just here to have a little fun,” Erland says, taking the mug from Loki’s hands to settle it next to the other empty one on the counter behind him. “I’d be happy to show you how we common folk have fun, out here.”

Loki takes a swaying step closer, and he suppresses a little shiver when one of Erland’s broad palms comes up to touch the small of his back, just like Thor had done to the barmaid.

 _Thor._ Loki blinks. That’s the reason why he’s here, doing this, isn’t it? To get back at his brother? He’d honestly forgotten all about his motives by this point, and Loki lets his thoughts of Thor fall to the wayside as Erland uses the hand on his back to begin to guide him towards the private rooms of the tavern.  

A strong grip on his shoulder stops him, and Loki is jerked violently around to meet the livid blue gaze of his brother. Thor is _angry,_ jaw set, face all hard lines.

“Your Highness,” He hears Erland sputter behind him, but Thor doesn’t even spare the other man a glance.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Thor’s voice is low, flinty. Loki tries to jerk back out of his grasp, but Thor only tightens his grip, to the point where Loki’s shoulder begins to ache a bit.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He hisses back through clenched teeth. “Now, if you’d kindly _unhand me,_ I’d like to be getting back to it.”

“No,” Thor says, and starts to pull Loki towards him. The slighter god resists to the best of his ability, but he’s never been a match for Thor in strength. “You’ve had enough. We’re going home.”

“ _Thor,_ ” And Loki plants his feet, using a touch of magic to fortify his stance. “I’ve only had one, and we’ve been out for an hour.” He tips his head at Thor for emphasis. “Need I remind you that I’m an _adult,_ dear brother, and may do as I wish?”

“You’re being a brat, Loki,” Thor snarls.

Loki stomps his foot just to spite the oaf. “And you’re being an idiot,” He shoots back. But he’s given up his stance, and Thor uses the opportunity to manhandle him back and down a hallway to their left. Loki spits and kicks at him and even tries to bite into Thor’s arm before he’s released and his back collides roughly with a wall.

Loki takes a moment to right himself, pointedly ignoring Thor as he dusts his clothes off and catches his breath. Thor has him pushed into a corner at the end of a long, dark hallway. Loki can barely see the people bustling about at the entrance, though he doubts any of them could see him.

“Are you going to explain yourself?” Loki asks after a moment more, voice carefully neutral and face unimpressed. Thor’s eyes are still blazing with anger in the low light, and Loki can see the minute shake to the line of Thor’s shoulders.

“You were going to—“

“I was going to have sex with that man, yes,” Loki replies, like he’s explaining something to a particularly dull child. “I was going to let him take me back to one of the private rooms and fuck me.”

Thor’s palm slams into the brickwork beside Loki’s head, and Loki is proud that he only gives a minute flinch.

“I’d watch that silvertongue of yours,” Thor growls, and it sends Loki’s heart slamming in his chest, a slippery sort of heat beginning to worm its way down his spine. “Before it gets you in trouble.”

“You’re not nearly drunk enough to be acting like this,” Loki says after he regains his breath, though he’s lost any neutrality his voice once held. “You hadn’t even touched your pint when I left.”

“I told you that people might use you for your status,” Thor says lowly, and he’s close, _too close,_ and Loki suddenly has to look anywhere but the undiluted blue of his brother’s eyes. “You were about to be alone in an unfamiliar place with a stranger. What if he had abducted you?”

“You know I can defend myself,” Loki says sharply, biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he tastes blood. Thor, this close, _angry…_ the very same combination has haunted Loki’s dreams more than once. “I have my seiðr, brother. I could take out three men twice my size, and you’ve seen me do it. Try another one.”

“We came here to drink and make merry amongst friends. You are being rude to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif,” Thor tries, and Loki scoffs and brings his eyes to meet Thor’s once more. He’s caged Loki with his body, and they’re breathing each other’s air. Loki’s not sure if he’s pleased to note that Thor’s breath does not smell of mead.

“These are your friends, and you were flirting with the barmaid, Thor,” Loki points out mildly, starting to tire of this game. “You’ve motives that you won’t share with me. Do or do not, it matters not to me. You know I’ll find out eventually.” He places a palm flat on Thor’s chest plate and begins to push slowly. “So tell me…” and Loki gives a firm press. “Or let me go.”

“Loki,” Thor growls, and he pushes close. Loki’s expecting and braces for some sort of attack, so the firm crush of a mouth against his own sends Loki’s world akimbo.

Thor’s kiss is hot and insistent, but it’s the scrape of a beard against Loki’s smooth cheeks that has his knees shaking. Thor’s mouth tastes faintly of mead, but also of some subtler flavor that Loki could only ever describe as _Thor._ The God of Thunder has lifted a hand to wrap around Loki’s wrist at his chest, and the other is threaded through Loki’s hair at the back of his head, holding him secure. Teeth nibble sharply at his lower lip, and Thor uses Loki’s resulting gasp to slip his tongue inside. The play of Thor’s tongue against his own draws a moan out of Loki, and Thor responds with a low noise of his own. Loki swears he can feel the play of electricity along his skin.

Loki is panting and weak-kneed by the time Thor pulls back, hand sliding to cup Loki’s jaw.

“Nothing to say, for once?” He teases softly, but in their closeness, Loki can see a vulnerability in Thor’s eyes that he’s never seen before. This, Loki realizes, is Thor’s big secret. His ulterior motive, his reason _why_. Thor has been lusting after Loki just as Loki has been lusting after Thor.

As much as Loki would like to shove this new information he’s gleaned directly into Thor’s face, he’s still completely off-center. Loki is hopelessly aroused, staring up at Thor wide-eyed, chest heaving, cheeks embarrassingly hot. It’s taking all he has not to chase Thor’s lips, though he is aware that his body is gravitating towards Thor’s heat.

“Now,” His brother drawls, and if Loki was in his normal state of mind, he’d be impressed at how seamlessly Thor’s turned the tides in his own favor. Loki is ensnared, hanging on every word that drops in that bass timbre. “I could let you go, or we could take some princely privilege and make use of one of these private rooms.”

Loki’s mouth works dumbly for a moment before he scowls, trying to regain his composure. “I’m not one of your palace maids,” He says, and Thor’s playful expression turns a little more serious.

“No, you’re something quite more than that.”

And there’s the tipping point, so to speak. Loki uses the hand he’s still got on Thor’s chest to begin pushing him backwards, unlocking and opening the door behind them with a flick of his wrist. As soon as they’re inside, though, Thor has him up against the now-closed door, devouring his mouth again.

Loki’s been kissed before; he’s done that much at least. But the shy, fumbling presses of lips he’s shared with two courier boys and one of the palace maids can’t hold a candle to the way Thor kisses him. Thor kisses like he fights: unrelenting, overwhelming, like a loosed tempest. He releases Loki only to tip his head and take him from a different angle, stealing the breath from Loki’s lungs. Loki has no choice other than to grip at Thor’s lapels and ride out the storm that is his brother.

Thor takes Loki’s wrists in one hand and raises them over his head, and Loki looses a punched-out breath when Thor’s mouth attaches to his neck. He teases at the area just beneath Loki’s ear, and the contact does ridiculous things to Loki’s body that he never thought possible.

“You were going to let him have you,” Thor says lowly against his neck, and the play of his breath across Loki’s damp skin sends the fairer god’s skin prickling. “You were going to let him touch what is mine.”

“What is yours?” Loki scoffs breathlessly, voice hiccupping when Thor bites just so at his pulse. “Thor, I may be your brother, but I’m not your property.”

“I’ll have you changing your mind about that soon enough,” Thor’s voice is dark, and the bite he sinks into Loki’s throat is definitely going to leave a mark. Loki yelps, but pain mingles with pleasure as it races down his spine, and he finds his hips bucking helplessly against Thor’s.

The lips against Loki’s throat curve into a smile. “Is that so? You like it rough? I should have known,” When Thor’s teeth sink into his skin again, his palm drops to cup Loki through his breeches. Loki gives a wounded whimper that he will absolutely deny later and arches his back, desperate for all the contact he’s allowed.

“Baby brother,” Thor coos at him, sounding pleased. Loki feels distinctly like he’s just walked directly into a trap. “After I’m done with you, there will be no others.”

“You certainly think highly of your abilities,” Loki snarks, but its impact is lessened by the way he’s fighting to keep his fluttering eyelids open. “So far, I’ve found you to be all talk and no action.”

Loki’s always been good at pushing Thor’s buttons, and the situation they’re in hasn’t dulled his skills. He watches as Thor’s jaw hardens, and then Loki’s suddenly being tossed unceremoniously back onto the bed behind them. Normally, Loki absolutely despises it when Thor manhandles him so, but he supposes an exception can be made for times such as these. Though Loki is inexperienced, he’s quickly learning that shows of strength seem to do nicely for his growing arousal.

Thor straddles his waist before he begins undoing his armor, slowly, so Loki’s eyes are glued to his fingers. First come the pauldrons, then the breastplate, and finally, Thor’s vambraces, which he drops to the floor with a _thud._ By the time Thor sheds his tunic, Loki is completely quieted, watching with rapt attention.

“See something you like?” Thor teases, and Loki is slightly indignant at how _unaffected_ Thor’s voice sounds.

Not quite willing to give up the game, Loki forces himself to shrug noncommittally. “Erland’s were bigger,” He says, and then yelps when Thor moves lightning-fast, pulling Loki’s legs over his shoulders and jerking him so that his ass is resting in Thor’s lap. He’s barely got time to balk at the _size_ of the bulge he feels pressing up against him when Thor is practically _tearing_ at his clothes. Loki hears the sound of ripped stitches and struggles in Thor’s hold.

“You idiot, those were my—“ And he’s cut off by Thor shoving a hand over his mouth. Loki’s learning a lot about himself in this encounter, and he’s not sure he wants to know why he finds Thor forcibly shutting him up intensely erotic. 

“What did I say about that tongue of yours?” Thor growls, fury in his eyes rekindled. _Intensely possessive_ , Loki notes. Not that he didn’t already know that before, but this is the first time Loki’s ever been the subject of Thor’s single-minded jealousy. “I can think of better uses for your mouth,” And, oh, how Loki’s dreamt of dropping to his knees in front of Thor, letting his brother use his mouth until Loki’s crying for it. Thor seems to have a different path in mind, though, because he presses up to pin Loki’s wrists above his head again.

Thor worries another bruise over Loki’s collarbones before zeroing in on Loki’s petal-pink nipples, hardened in the cold air of the room. He draws the tip of his tongue around one, torturously slow, before he pulls it between his teeth. Loki’s responding shout rings against the ceiling, and he arches up, caught by Thor’s hands around his wrists.

Thor alternates between careful nips and soothing the hurt with his tongue, and Loki is soon squirming in Thor’s lap and fighting against the hands pinning him down. Thor only moves to the other nipple once its twin is red and swollen, and the bastard scrapes his stubble over the raw skin in passing. Loki yelps, thighs tightening around Thor’s hips. By the time Thor is done sucking the second nub raw, there are tears of pleasure misty in Loki’s eyes.

“Where is my silver-tongued brother?” Thor asks, letting go of Loki’s wrists to grip at his hips. “If I knew this was the best way to quiet you, I’d have done it eons ago.”

“Shut up, you love my smart mouth,” Loki quips back, dazed and off-kilter. The smile Thor gives in return is primal, all teeth and dominance.

“That I do,” He says, before bringing their hips together with a powerful grind.

All of the breath leaves Loki’s lungs in a rush, and his head falls back against the pillow as his eyes roll. Thor continues, bringing them together again and again, until Loki feels like he could burst.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Thor pants, finally starting to sound like all of this is having some effect on him. “Beautiful, coming apart under my hands. I’ve dreamt about it for ages, what you would feel like, what you would _sound_ like.” And Loki chokes on air at the admission, hands flying up to hold Thor’s biceps for stability. “And you’re right, I love your mouth, that silvertongue of yours. I love it when you’re berating the idiots father allows at council, when you’re charming someone to get something you want. You think you’re being so clever, when you do it. But sometimes, I feel people simply just give in because you’re so irresistible. I know I have.” Thor’s next rolling thrust brushes against Loki’s perineum, and the trickster jerks and whimpers softly.

“You should see how they look at you, Loki, when your back is turned. I’ve heard whispers amongst the guards about what they’d do to get you in bed. I wanted to kill them for even thinking about it,” Thor’s grip tightens on Loki’s hips, and Loki’s sure there will be prints there in the morning. “For fantasizing about my beautiful baby brother, who I thought I could never put my hands on.”

“Thor,” Loki whines, every nerve in his body hot-electric. He’s going to come If Thor keeps talking, he knows it.

“But now, here you are, Loki,” and Loki gives a cry of loss when Thor’s hips stop moving. “And now that I have you, I’m not going to let you go.”

The fog in Loki’s head keeps him from realizing Thor’s intentions until he’s on his hands and knees, ass bare and legs spread. The first touch of slippery, cold fingers to the back of his thighs causes Loki to tense, realizing what’s going on. Thor intends to _fuck_ him. The heat of arousal in Loki’s belly is suddenly quelled by the cold anxiety that washes over him. He really should have worked up to this prior, if the sizable bulge he felt in Thor’s breeches tells him anything.

Thor, bless him, seems to notice. “Relax,” He soothes, trailing his fingers along Loki’s thighs in nonsense patterns. “I’ll be gentle,” He says, but it does little to quiet the uncertainty Loki feels.

Thor’s hands move up to cup Loki’s ass, and he quivers and whimpers a bit as Thor massages slowly before pulling the cheeks apart. Instead of the cold fingers he expects to feel, though, Loki feels a warm gust of air before something _wet_ presses against his entrance.

It takes him a moment, but when Loki realizes that it’s Thor’s _tongue_ that he’s feeling, his head falls forward onto his folded arms with a wrecked whimper. The ice in his stomach melts quickly as Thor swirls his tongue about before licking into him, pressing his tongue inside Loki and then pulling back to start all over again. His rough beard scratches against the insides of Loki’s thighs, sending twin points of sensation up Loki’s spine. His mind is gone in less than a minute, and Loki looses soft little pleasured sobs into the pillow he has his face smashed against. Thor’s _right,_ the absolute idiot. Loki is utterly ruined for anyone else.

Loki’s just started to push his hips back against Thor’s face when he feels something broader slide inside next to Thor’s tongue, and Loki dully realizes that Thor’s got a finger inside of him. It’s an odd, full sensation, but it doesn’t hurt, and Loki rocks back against it slowly as he begins to adjust. After a moment, Thor crooks his finger inwards, and it sends a heady burst of heat straight to Loki’s groin.

The fairer prince jerks and cries out, hitching his hips up higher in the air. He hears Thor chuckle behind him.

“That’s it,” He purrs, and does it again.

It sends Loki sobbing, nails ripping at the bed sheets where he has them crumpled in his fists. “T-Thor, no more, I’m going to…” He whimpers, and Loki feels the prod of another finger at his entrance.

“Not without me,” Thor says sternly, before Loki feels the cold gush of more liquid against his skin and a second finger breeches his body.

Two fingers are a bit more difficult to adjust to, and Loki wriggles his hips, trying to find a position that eases some of the pressure. Thor lets him before he begins to thrust his fingers again, scissoring them apart as Loki begins to relax. Soon, he crooks his fingers, this time just barely brushing that spot inside of Loki that makes him see stars. Loki quickly turns into a limp mess on the sheets again, only held up by Thor’s hand on his hip.

The press of a third finger makes Loki wriggle and groan. “Thor…” He whines, and he hears a warm huff behind him.

“You’re going to appreciate the extra stretch, believe me,” Thor says.

“You know what they say about men with big feet,” Loki grumbles, and Thor’s booming laugh is accompanied by more oil and the slide of a third finger.

Two seems to be critical mass, because the third finger is easier to adjust to. Loki’s soon learned how to angle his hips just so so that Thor’s fingers graze the sweet spot inside Loki every time he pushes his hips back. He’s working himself up to the edge when Thor’s grip on his hip stills him and he pulls his fingers out. Loki’s insides clench around nothing.

He hears Thor undoing his breeches behind him, and a comforting hand strokes the small of his back. “Deep breath and bear against me,” Thor instructs, and Loki does, gasping when the head of Thor’s cock pops through the first ring of muscles.

Loki tries to rock back, but Thor’s hands catch him again, still him. “A moment,” He says, and his voice is _wrecked._ It makes Loki proud, to know that he’s not the only one affected by this.

After a breath, Thor pushes the rest of the way, until he’s fully sheathed in Loki’s body. They both moan in unison, and then Thor pulls back.

The first thrust is slow and careful as they become acquainted with the feel of each other’s bodies. Thor slides his hands up and down Loki’s thighs before he pulls and pushes again, and again, until he’s picking up speed and force.

Soon, the room is filled with the sounds of skin on skin, panting breaths, and the headboard rocking against the wall. Loki vaguely hopes that they can’t be heard in the tavern outside before Thor gives a particularly solid thrust, angling just enough to hit Loki’s sweet spot. It’s like a punch to the gut, and Loki moans with no air.

Suddenly, he’s flipped onto his back, and Thor sinks back home smoothly. Loki gazes into molten blue eyes, and he loses his breath again. Thor’s blond hair is sticking to his forehead in sweaty curls, and his jaw is set in hard determination. Something softens when his eyes meet Loki’s though, and he reaches up to thumb at Loki’s lower lip with his next thrust.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” He says, and there’s that vulnerability in his eyes that Loki had seen before. “Norns, Loki, you’re beautiful,” and Loki strains to sit up, wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders.

“Do you know what you’re doing right now, Thor?” He asks lowly, concentrating all the sanctity of mind he has left on his silvertongue. “You’re taking my virginity,” He says breathlessly, and Thor stills against him.

“What? But—you said—” Thor fumbles, and Loki bites at his earlobe playfully.

“I said, I said. You should know by now that I lie, Thor.” And Thor shakes his head, going to pull back, but Loki tightens his legs around Thor’s waist.

“Loki— “

“Don’t you dare,” Loki hisses, and he clenches around Thor’s cock, drawing a low moan from the Thunderer. “Keep going, you idiot. I lied to you to make you jealous, because I wanted you too.”

“You did?” Thor wonders, and Loki groans, kicking at the small of his back. The oaf finally gets the hint and begins thrusting again, though not nearly as rough as Loki would like.

“Of course I did. Why would you be balls-deep in me right now if I didn’t?” Loki sucks at Thor’s pulse, determined to leave a mark on that perfectly tanned skin. “Do you remember that night on Alfheim? When you brought that elf maid back to our _shared_ room and fucked her while I was asleep right next to you?”

“I—” Thor says, startled, and Loki bites down.

“I was awake, you dolt. And I spent the entire time wishing it was me you had in your bed.”

“I watched you the whole time,” Thor moans, hitting Loki’s sweet spot on the next thrust. “I took her from behind and watched you as you slept, wishing it was you under me.”

“And here we are,” Loki says, pulling back to catch Thor’s eyes. “A year later, and you’re both taking my virginity _and_ ruining me for any other man.” Thor groans, and his next thrust is hard and uncoordinated. He’s close, and Loki’s high on regaining some of the control in this situation.

“I suppose if this is how you treat your kept things, I might not mind belonging to you,” Loki drawls, and Thor bowls him onto his back, smashing their lips together as he begins pistoning his hips. Loki lasts for two direct thrusts to the bundle of nerves inside him before he comes with a cry of Thor’s name, pulling Thor along with him as his muscles contract.

“Hels,” Loki groans after they’ve lain, panting, for what seems like an eternity. Thor makes a low noise of agreement before rolling off of Loki and onto the bed beside him.

Once Loki can move his limbs again, he twists his fingers in the air, murmuring a quick cleansing spell. When he rolls on his side to face Thor, he finds his brother already studying him, blue eyes clear.

“You should have told me I was your first. I would have been more gentle,” He says, and Loki croaks a dry laugh.

“And that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you,” He replies, pushing into Thor’s touch when his hand comes to cup Loki’s cheek. “And you were plenty gentle when it really mattered. You were right, I needed the third finger.” Thor laughs.

“You great flatterer. Be careful, or I might think you want something from me.”

“Other than the opportunity to suck your cock and perhaps ride you sometime?” Loki asks innocently, and he swears he sees Thor’s cheeks color.

“Loki!” He cries, faux-scandalized, and cups his hands over his ears. “My innocent baby brother, saying such things!” And Loki scoffs and smacks Thor across his ridiculous pectorals, fond but also exasperated.

“You just fucked your baby brother into the mattress, Thor,” He complains, just to watch Thor sputter.

“You are being serious, though,” Thor says, after they’ve calmed. “You want me. You want this.” And Loki shakes his head a little in disbelief.

“Thor, I know I lie often, but this is not something I’d lie about,” Loki points out, letting Thor pull him close so that Loki’s head is cushioned on his chest. “I want you, and I want this. I’m just going to have to give you some lessons in…subtlety. This has to stay between us.”

Thor hums thoughtfully, hands busy in Loki’s hair. “I’m wounded that you believe I can’t keep a secret.”

“I got my smuggled collection of elven knives taken away when I was seven because you couldn’t keep yourself from blabbing to mother,” Loki gripes. “I think I have some basis in my belief.”

Thor goes silent, which Loki knows is one of the only ways his brother ever concedes defeat. He’s just about dozed off against Thor’s chest to the sound of his brother’s heartbeat when Thor speaks up again.

“So, about letting you ride me…”

Loki’s eyes snap open, and a smirk begins to form on his face. They’re in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Ellie Goulding. Go listen, it's definitely a Thorki jam!
> 
> My writing blog is tegary.tumblr.com. Come visit sometime!


End file.
